chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Liam Fallow
Liam Fallow is a character used by Lowri and Neo in the future of World 2: Reflections. He will be the second child and first son of Anna and Jeffrey Fallow, and the older twin brother of Connor Fallow. He will possess the abilities of Dimension Creation, Enhanced Breath and Twin Empathy. Appearance Liam will always have quite pale skin, and his hair will originally be a light brown, but will darken until as an adult it'll look black in some lights. His eyes will originally be green, but they will be turned brown as an effect of one of the dimensions he'll create and travel to. Abilities Liam's first ability will be Dimension Creation. The ability allows Liam to create dimensions and then to travel to them by wishing to do so. A portal will then open up that leads to the dimension he wants to travel to, which will close after a couple of seconds. He can only travel to dimensions that he has created himself. Concentration and energy is necessary to access the dimension and the more complex a dimension is, the more energy it will take from Liam. This ability is also limited by his imagination because almost everything can be created. He can create a dimension where only he is invisible, and thus use it defensively when being hunted by someone, for example. The ability could also be used to create a dimension with dragons that only follows his command, thus using it offensively by bringing an enemy to that dimension. Travelling back or to any other dimension can be done by just wishing to do so, as long as Liam has the required focus and energy required. Giving names or something similar can help him to keep track on the dimensions but it is not necessary. It is also possible to bring objects and people into a dimension, but this take more energy from him. Creating too many dimensions or too complex ones, with for example too many features and creations in them, can cause Liam to become disorientated and make the worlds collapse, so that he would no longer be able to access them. Other side-effects can occur, like dimensions mixing and creating chaos, or that dimensions closing so that he can no longer access them. His second ability will be Enhanced Breath. Liam will be capable of finely controlling the amount of air he inhales and exhales. He will be able to exhale powerfully enough to blow others away and break through metal, and inhale deeply enough to draw in all of the oxygen in an area, suffocating all others in the vicinity. This will be particularly effective in a small, confined space. He will also be able to sense the gas proportions within the air. With training and use, he could learn to control which gases he inhales and exhales, having different effects upon others. He could also control how long he can hold their breath, which would prove useful when underwater, in a smoky atmosphere or surrounded by poisonous gases. His final ability will be Twin Empathy. This will form a two sided empathic bond between him and his twin brother, Connor. It means that the 2 twin brothers will always feel the exact same emotions, will know where the other is, and would know instinctively if the other was hurt or in danger. They would both feel the same pain, and would die together, even if only one of them had been physically injured or harmed. The bond is passive and continually active. Family *Father - Jeffrey Fallow *Mother - Anna Matthews *Sisters - Addison Fallow, Natala Fallow *Twin brother - Connor Fallow Category:Characters